fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Superstars
THIS IS SONICBOOM403'S FAN GAME! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION, UNLESS YOU ARE ONLY FIXING SPELLING ERRORS. Mario Kart Superstars is an upcoming Mario series video game for the Mario Kart Series. This game was created by SB403 Studios, and this is the first Mario game they have created, as well as the first game they have created. This game will be released on the Wii U in 2014. Like previous Mario Kart games, Mario Kart Superstars features new characters and courses, as well as other new features and as well as new kart bodies, gliders, and tires for your kart. Gameplay Features In Mario Kart Superstars, there are both old and new features. Coins return in this game, but like in'' Super Mario Kart'' and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, you can collect more than 10 coins (If you collected more than 10 coins in a race in Mario Kart 7, they wouldn't count). Collecting a certain amount of coins can unlock Kart Parts. The more coins you collect, the higher your top speed is. Gliders and propellers from Mario Kart 7 are also back in this game. The rank system from most games before'' Mario Kart 7'' has also returned, from ★★★, ★★, ★, A, B, C, D, and E. The Point system from Mario Kart Wii is also used. Like Mario Kart Wii, there are 12 characters per race. Tricks also return. There are also 16 classic Mario Kart courses: 1 from SNES, 2 each from N64, GBA, and GCN, 3 from DS, Wii, and 3DS. One new notable addition to this game is the Story Mode. Past Mario Kart games do not have a Story Mode. However, Mario Kart DS had its own Mission Mode. An alternate way to unlocking characters in this game is by playing beating certain missions in Story Mode. Modes Grand Prix As usual in the Mario Kart series, there is a Grand Prix mode. A single player has to compete against 11 COM opponents. At the start there are three engine classes, 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc. The higher the engine class, the faster the karts are and the races will be harder against the COM opponents. By beating the available cups, you can unlock things such as other cups and characters. The Mirror Engine Class is unlocked by completing all 8 cups on 150cc. Time Trials In Time Trials, the player is allowed to complete all the laps in a race course to try to get the fastest time possible. The game saves the player's best record on each course. Through Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, the player can exchange their records and Ghost with others. You can race up to 11 Ghosts per Time Trial race. Some characters can be unlocked through Time Trials. VS In VS Mode, the players can customize the races and rules, such as what course they want to race on, what Engine Class, or change the COM's difficulty. Unlike Mario Kart 7, VS Mode is available in Single Player Mode again. Up to 4 players can play together on VS Mode on a single Wii U Console. Battle There are two different modes in Battle mode. They are Balloon Battle and Coin Runners. In Balloon Battle, racers compete against each other by popping each other's balloons to gain points under a certain time limit. Each racer starts out with 3 balloons. They can use Item Boxes to take away a balloon from an opponent. You gain one point from each opponent you hit. If someone with only one balloon is hit, they will lose a point and will respawn with 3 balloons. You can have up to 5 balloons, and you take away opponents' balloons by hitting them with a Mushroom. In Coin Runners, racers collect Coins spread throughout the battle course under a certain time limit. Whoever has the most coins at the end wins. Racers can use items to hit others. Those who are hit drop at least half of their coins. Others can take the Coins before the original owner can get them back. Story Bowser wants to take over the Grand Prix. After Peach heard about it, she tells her friends about it. She asks Mario and Luigi if they will stop him like they always do. They agree and set off. Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, and Toad also join. Online Multiplayer Players can play online with people from all around the world. Players can choose a Worldwide Race or Battle, as well as a Regional Race or Battle. You can also join your friends if they are in a race or battle. Characters There are a total of 35 characters in Mario Kart Superstars: 12 default, 23 unlockable. There are different methods to unlock each character except for the Mii, who only has 1 way to be unlocked. The weight classes used in this game are the weight classes from Mario Kart 7: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser, and Heavy. Starter Characters *Mario (Medium) *Luigi (Medium) *Peach (Light) *Daisy (Light) *Yoshi (Light) *Toad (Feather) *Wario (Heavy) *Waluigi (Cruiser) *Donkey Kong (Cruiser) *Bowser (Heavy) *Baby Mario (Feather) *Baby Luigi (Feather) Unlockable Characters *Koopa Troopa (Feather) *Diddy Kong (Light) *Bowser Jr. (Light) *Dry Bones (Feather) *Shy Guy (Feather) *Petey Piranha (Heavy) *King Boo (Cruiser) *Boom Boom (Cruiser) (Newcomer) *E. Gadd (Light) (Newcomer) *Baby Yoshi (Feather) (Newcomer) *Pianta (Heavy) (Newcomer) *King K. Rool (Heavy) (Newcomer) *Mii (Any Weight) Special Characters The way these characters can be unlocked in the game is similar to unlocking the F-Zero AX characters in F-Zero GX. These characters can be unlocked in Story Mode or by through the Mario Kart Shop, but they are very expensive and require over 1,000 coins per character. *Hammer Bro. (Light) (Newcomer) *Donkey Kong Jr. (Medium) *Ludwig von Koopa (Medium) (Newcomer) *Lemmy Koopa (Light) (Newcomer) *Roy Koopa (Cruiser) (Newcomer) *Iggy Koopa (Medium) (Newcomer) *Wendy O. Koopa (Light) (Newcomer) *Morton Koopa Jr. (Cruiser) (Newcomer) *Larry Koopa (Light) (Newcomer) *R.O.B. (Heavy) Courses Like the past few Mario Kart games, there are both Nitro Cups and Retro Cups. The Nitro Cups are the Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special Cups. The Retro Cups are the Shell, Banana, Leaf, and Lightning Cups. Although unconfirmed, it is possible that there might be 2 additional DLC Cups, one Nitro and one Retro. Customization Like in Mario Kart 7, you can customize your kart. There are Kart Bodies, Tires, and Gliders. The list below isn't final, not everything is confirmed yet. A new, minor feature allows you to add decals to your karts. This can be done in the Mario Kart Shop. Decals are available through the Mario Kart Shop, ranging from 10 to 100 coins per decal. Kart Bodies *Standard *A Smasher *Koopa Airship *Red Fire *Birthday Girl/Royal Ribbon *Pipe Frame *Gold Standard *Silver Standard *Bronze Standard *Character Exclusive Karts (See below for more details) Tires *Standard *Roller *Slim *Slick *Sponge *Mushroom *Wood *Monster *Red Monster *Koopa Shell *Yoshi Egg *Circus Ball *Gold Gliders *Super Glider *Peach Parasol *Swooper/Swoop *Flower *Paraglider/Parafoil *Balloon *Beast Glider/Ghastly Glider *Gold Glider Note: The Koopa Airship Kart Body has Bowser's face on it for every character except the Koopalings, where it will have their faces, similar to the airships they have in New Super Mario Bros U. Mario Kart Shop The Mario Kart Shop is a new feature introduced in Mario Kart Superstars. The Mario Kart Shop allows players to buy new Kart Bodies, Tires, Gliders, and decals for use in races. The decals can be applied to the karts through the Mario Kart Shop's Garage, where the player is allowed to save up to 10 different Kart combinations that can be used in races without having to customize it before a race. The following list contains all available decals that can be bought in the Mario Kart Shop: *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Yoshi *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Toad *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Koopa Troopa *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Dry Bones *Shy Guy *Petey Piranha *King Boo *Boom Boom *Professor E. Gadd *Baby Yoshi *Pianta *King K. Rool *Mario (Super Mario Kart) *Mario (Mario Kart 64/Super Circuit) *Mario (Mario Kart Wii) *Luigi (Super Mario Kart) *Luigi (Mario Kart 64/Super Circuit) *Luigi (Mario Kart DS) *Princess Peach (Super Mario Kart) *Princess Peach (Mario Kart DS) *Princess Peach (Mario Kart 7) *Yoshi (Super Mario Kart) *Yoshi (Mario Kart 64/Super Circuit) *Yoshi (Mario Kart Wii) *Bowser (Super Mario Kart) *Bowser (Mario Kart DS) *Bowser (Mario Kart 7) *Toad (Super Mario Kart) *Toad (Mario Kart 64/Super Circuit) *Toad (Mario Kart DS) *Donkey Kong (Mario Kart 64/Super Circuit) *Donkey Kong (Mario Kart DS) *Donkey Kong (Mario Kart 7) *Wario (Mario Kart 64/Super Circuit) *Wario (Mario Kart Wii) *Wario (Mario Kart 7) *Koopa Troopa (Super Mario Kart) *Koopa Troopa (Mario Kart Wii) *Koopa Troopa (Mario Kart 7) *Princess Daisy (Mario Kart DS) *Princess Daisy (Mario Kart Wii) *Princess Daisy (Mario Kart 7) *Waluigi (Mario Kart DS) *Waluigi (Mario Kart Wii) *Birdo (Mario Kart Wii) *Toadette (Mario Kart Wii) *Diddy Kong (Mario Kart Wii) *Bowser Jr. (Mario Kart Wii) *Baby Mario (Mario Kart Wii) *Baby Luigi (Mario Kart Wii) *King Boo (Mario Kart Wii) *Dry Bones (Mario Kart DS) *Dry Bones (Mario Kart Wii) *Baby Peach (Mario Kart Wii) *Baby Daisy (Mario Kart Wii) *Rosalina (Mario Kart Wii) *Rosalina (Mario Kart 7) *Funky Kong (Mario Kart Wii) *Dry Bowser (Mario Kart Wii) *Metal Mario (Mario Kart 7) *Queen Bee (Mario Kart 7) *Wiggler (Mario Kart 7) *Lakitu (Mario Kart 7) *Donkey Kong, Jr. (Super Mario Kart) *R.O.B. (Mario Kart DS) *Mario & Luigi (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Peach & Daisy (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Yoshi & Birdo (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Baby Mario & Baby Luigi (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Toad & Toadette (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Koopa & Paratroopa (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Bowser & Bowser Jr. (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Wario & Waluigi (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Petey Piranha & King Boo (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) *Lakitu *Item Box *Mushroom *Koopa Shell (Green) *Koopa Shell (Red) *Banana Peel *Triple Banana Peels *Golden Mushroom *Spiny Shell *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Spiny Shell *Ludwig von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa, Jr. *Larry Koopa *Hammer Brother *Donkey Kong, Jr. *R.O.B. Character Exclusive Kart Bodies Each characters has his or her own kart body that no other character can use. Below lists all of the character exclusive Kart Bodies. *Red Fireball (Mario) *Poltergust Racer (Luigi) *Heart Chariot (Peach) *Flower Chariot (Daisy) *Egg 2 (Yoshi) *Mush Racer (Toad) *Greedy Garlic (Wario) *WaluRacer (Waluigi) *Kongo Blast (Donkey Kong) *Koopa Tyrant (Bowser) *Fire Carriage (Baby Mario) *Goo Goo Carriage (Baby Luigi) *Shell Shocker (Koopa Troopa) *Kongo Barrel (Diddy Kong) *Koopa Prince (Bowser Jr.) *Skull Racer (Dry Bones) *Shy Kart (Shy Guy) *Piranha Monster (Petey Piranha) *Spooky Dasher (King Boo) *Spinning Shell (Boom Boom) *Ghost Sucker (E. Gadd) *Fruit Carriage (Baby Yoshi) *Delfino Mobile (Pianta) *Kremling Dasher (King K. Rool) *Kooky Machine (Ludwig) *Hip Racer (Lemmy) *Bully Speeder (Roy) *Hop Dasher (Iggy) *Kootie Pie Bow (Wendy) *Big Mouth Kart (Morton) *Cheatsy Mobile (Larry) *Hammer Spammer (Hammer Bro.) *Super Banana (Donkey Kong Jr.) *ROB-BSE (R.O.B.) *Mii Zoomer (Mii) Story Mode This game's Story Mode is similar to the Story Mode in Mario Super Sluggers. However, there are differences such as that the player must go through 8 worlds and then challenge Bowser to a final race. Each world has missions and a boss at the end of each world. Along the way the player will come across other Mario Kart Superstars racers. Defeat them in a race and they will join you. You also unlock them outside of Story Mode if you haven't unlocked them yet. Each world has 6 missions before you race against the Boss of the world. The first 7 worlds are guarded by the Koopalings. When you make it to the end of the world, you must challenge the certain Koopaling to a race. Defeat them to move on. Story Mode Description: It is the day of the beginning of the next Mario Kart Grand Prix. Peach and Daisy are waiting for the other racers to arrive. While the two are chatting, the 7 Koopalings are seen in Bowser's Koopa Clown Car. The princesses notice and gasp. Peach asks why they are here when they weren't supposed to be there. Ludwig tells them that they have a letter for them from Bowser. Peach and Daisy read the letter. It reads: Dear Princess Peach, I won't be able to make it to the Grand Prix on time. I have other plans. My minions and I will be taking over this Grand Prix and name it the Bowser Kart Grand Prix! There's no way you will stop me! The Koopalings will make sure you can't defeat us! Don't even bother trying to stop me, like I said, there's no way you will stop me! ''- Bowser'' The Princesses were furious. The Koopalings laughed and flew away. Daisy tells Peach that they should tell the Mario Bros. about this. Peach agrees and the two attempt to find them. Mario and Luigi end up showing up before the princesses leave. They then tell the Mario Bros. about what just happened. Peach asks Mario and Luigi if they will stop Bowser like they always do. The Bros. nod, and then Yoshi and Toad show up. Toad says that they want to join too. Peach and Daisy also say that they will join too. The group of heroes set off to World 1. In World 1, our heroes encounter Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Donkey Kong. They join the group after they are each defeated in a mission. Larry is encountered at the end. The heroes defeat him and move onto World 2. In World 2, the group meets Koopa Troopa and Pianta. The group finds Wendy at the end, and they manage to defeat her and move onto World 3. Wario and Waluigi were in World 3. They only join the group to get revenge on Roy, who is easily defeated by the group of heroes. They then move onto World 4. Iggy was the boss in World 4. King K. Rool and Petey Piranha meet the gang here. Iggy was no match for our heroes. Morton is at World 5. Baby Yoshi and Dry Bones are also there. These two join the rest of the gang. Luckily, the gang managed to defeat Morton, who was a bit tricky. In the land of World 6 lies Lemmy. Diddy Kong and E. Gadd were also there too. They join our heroes as they manage to defeat the klutzy Lemmy. The oldest of the Koopalings, Ludwig, was waiting in World 7. He proved to be a big challenge for the gang. The gang met up with Shy Guy and King Boo here. After Bowser finds out that the gang is nearby, Bowser sends Boom Boom to put a stop to them. Boom Boom failed and was forced to join the group. When they made it to Bowser's Castle, it was an ultimate showdown between Mario against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Mario barely made it, but luckily won. Peach and Daisy made Bowser sign a contract stating that he wouldn't take over the Grand Prix. Everyone then decides to go back and have some fun racing! After the credits roll, the Koopalings meet up at Bowser's Castle. They are angered that they didn't get invited to the Grand Prix. Ludwig says that they will go and force Peach to let them enter. The other Koopalings agree as they go into the Koopa Clown Car and head off. Story Mode Bosses Unlockable Criteria Trivia *Boohemoth was a planned playable character but was replaced with Donkey Kong Junior. *The Special Karts for each Koopaling includes their names from the Super Mario Bros. cartoons that aired from the late 1980's to the early 1990's. *The Koopalings and an Airship vehicle also appear in Mario Kart 8. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:SB403 Studios Category:2014